Sarah vs The True Family
by ThereIsAnother
Summary: Picks up right after True Friendship. One shot continuation, sort of final wrap up of what happened with Chuck and Sarah after True Friendship.


**A/N: Had this one on my hard drive so thought I would post. Been a while I know. You have to be somewhat familiar with vs The True Friendship to understand this chapter.**

**As usual, don't own anything Chuck related.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - You've Got Email**

**{Picks up right after the ending of True Friendship}**

Chuck couldn't believe the whirlwind of the last few hours. His mind was swimming, his heart was doing that funny thing it did when he was around his family and most of all, he was trying to process the fact that he was a Father to a brand new baby boy.

Chuck couldn't say it was a new feeling, because the feeling of being a dad came when Sarah and he officially adopted Molly. He didn't think he could ever love someone as much as he did Sarah and Molly—his daughter. Obviously his heart had enough room because when his son, Chuck Jr., was placed in his arms, his heart exploded once again just like it did when he married Sarah and adopted Molly.

He looked over at the hospital bed where Sarah was sleeping with Molly curled up right beside her. Sarah was so strong; she was amazing as she gave birth to their son. She was only in labor for a couple hours and even though an hour of that was very intense as evidenced by the bruise on Chuck's right forearm, she was so amazing. Chuck smiled thinking about how the doctor said Sarah was built to have babies.

He wasn't quite sure Sarah appreciated that, but it was pretty nice to hear even though he didn't quite understand what it meant at least at the physiological sense.

Chuck's thoughts were interrupted by a slight cooing noise coming from the precious bundle held securely in his arms. He looked down at his son, who was looking right at him with those amazing blue eyes. Chuck knew the baby couldn't really see him but the look on his son's face reminded him of what he looked like when he was 'exploring' something new.

"Hey little guy, how you doing?" Chuck gently brought his finger up to let his baby grab it in his tiny little hand. Chuck reached down and kissed his son on the forehead, pressing his lips against his son's curly brown hair. His heart was even more full thinking of how happy Sarah was when she saw the full head of brown hair. It wasn't quite making animal shapes yet but for a baby it was darn close.

Chuck was having a hard time holding back the tears as he looked at his son and then over at his wife and daughter—his family. He saw Sarah staring at him, tears already filling her eyes. He reached for her hand as he saw her mouth the words 'I love you'.

Chuck tilted the precious bundle in his arms so Sarah could see their baby. "You did so good Sarah. Thank you for these two." Chuck stood up and kissed his daughter and then his wife. He did his best to hug them both as he had the baby close to Sarah.

Sarah really couldn't process her feelings right at the moment. Her body was still aching but it felt as if the pain from the delivery was nothing as all she could feel was the love she had for her baby, and babies she laughed to herself looking at Molly and Chuck.

Sarah knew her life was filled with regrets, well mostly up until the weeks following the mission in the suburbs. She had done some horrible things in her life, made some really difficult decisions. But being here, with Molly, with Chuck, and Chuck Jr., it just seemed like she was forgiven for those things. She may never understand why she would be so blessed now but she was so grateful that she was.

The baby must have known that his mommy was close because it was starting to fidget in Chuck's arm. He wasn't crying yet but Chuck could tell that it was probably close. "You wanna try nursing again?"

Sarah shook her head yes as she looked to Molly, not really wanting her baby girl to move. Chuck read her mind though as he carefully laid the baby on Sarah's chest and gently picked up Molly in his arms.

"I love you daddy." Molly sleepily said as she snuggled safely into her father's arms, quickly falling asleep once again.

"Love you to sweetie." Chuck held her tight as he sat back down in the chair, keeping Molly secure in his arms.

Sarah adjusted the bed, bringing it up so she could sit a little better. She cradled the baby in the 'football' position as the Lactationist called it. She did her best to get her son to latch on and it didn't take long and the baby started feeding. She took a deep breath as the contractions were still hitting her sporadically as the baby nursed.

Sarah couldn't help herself as she ran her free hand over her son's curly brown hair. She was so happy that he had Chuck's hair.

"How are you feeling honey?" Chuck was looking at his wife, seeing her wince every so often.

"Well, I feel like a Mack truck has just run through me." Sarah felt the baby pause in sucking at the sound of her voice. She looked down into those beautiful blue eyes as they stared right at her. She couldn't help the feeling of love explode through her at seeing the result of her and Chuck's love. This baby, Molly, and Chuck were her world now and she was never happier.

"Yeah the doctor said that since you went so fast, your body didn't have time to prepare." Chuck was concerned for her, knowing that she had probably went through one of the most intense experiences of her life, and that was saying something.

"I'll be alright. This little one makes it all worth it doesn't he?" Sarah looked down at their baby then over at Chuck, a hidden meaning shared between them.

"Thank you Sarah, for everything. Thank you for not giving up on me." Chuck recalled the moments following the mission in the suburbs. It pained him to think what might of happened if he didn't initiate his plan, 'Enduring Friendship'. He really had to wonder if they would be where they were right now, would they have Molly, would they have the baby, would they even be married? He hated thinking about what might have happened had he not decided to be Sarah's friend after that mission.

"Some deep thoughts there honey?" Sarah could see her husband's wheels spinning.

"Just thinking about that mission in the Suburbs or more precise, the days following."

Well Sarah knew what the intense look on Chuck's face was about. Although it ended up being the best experience of her life, she too wondered if things would have been different. Her emotions really took hold thinking about the possibility of not having her family. "That was kind of the defining moment in our relationship wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I just keep thinking what if we didn't, you know, get together following that mission. How horrible that would've been."

Sarah looked down at her son. She smiled as it seemed like even he didn't like hearing about his mommy and daddy not being together. "I think someone agrees with you Daddy."

God he loves hearing her say that. "So you ready for our next mission?" Chuck gave a nod towards Molly and then his son.

"Been waiting my whole life for this." Sarah reached out her free hand for her husband to take, "Yeah I'm ready."

* * *

**{* * *}**

The next few days were calmer although it definitely was filled with a lot of family and friends visiting. It was a welcome distraction from the nervousness they both felt bringing a new baby home.

Ellie was still holding strong, her baby not due for another week, which allowed her to help with her niece and nephew. She was so excited to hold her nephew realizing that in just a few days, she'd be giving birth to her own child. She was so proud of her brother, his accomplishments. He had overcome so much and now he had everything he deserved. She was so grateful that their family was growing and would continue to if she had anything to say about it.

Ellie could see that Chuck and Sarah looked very tired, the excitement of getting home now waning as everyone had left. Ellie knew she should be getting home soon, Chuck and his family needed some time alone. Sarah's mom was staying with them for a few days just to let Chuck and Sarah get acclimated. Of course the two vehemently objected to Emma leaving even for a few days, but after promising to come back once Ellie had delivered seemed to put Chuck and Sarah at ease. And Ellie couldn't be happier as much of help as Emma was, she was like a second mother to her too.

"Okay, you guys have a good night, I'm heading home but if you need anything, make sure to call." Ellie hugged Chuck and Sarah. She then kissed her nephew good bye and waited for her niece.

"By aunt Ellie, I love you." Molly gave her aunt a huge hug and kiss.

"I love you to sweetie. You take care of your mommy and daddy and your little brother okay?" Ellie kissed her on the cheek.

"I will. Mommy says I'm a really good big sister." Molly leaned a little closer to Ellie as she whispered in her ear. "Little Chuck poops a lot though."

Ellie tried to hold back her laughter. "That's a good thing honey; it means he's getting enough to eat."

"Yeah, daddy said he wished he could eat too, but mommy slapped him when he said it. My daddy's so silly."

Oh my God my brother's a nerd, Ellie laughed to herself. "You tell daddy he's not to share little Chuck's… food."

"I'll tell him. But mommy says he's subborn." Molly hugged her aunt one more time before she let her go.

Ellie smiled at the mispronounced word, her niece was so cute. "Love you all, be careful." Then she was gone, leaving the Bartowski family for the first time since little Chuck was born, all alone.

**. . .**

Chuck was amazed at the strength of his wife, although he figured he'd be used to it by now. Just like everything Sarah did, she stepped right into the role of Mother as if she was born to do it. It didn't surprise anyone how protective she was of her babies. Chuck was so happy that Molly was included with everything they did as if he ever thought that wouldn't be the case.

Molly absolutely loved her baby brother; she was just like a second mom in how protective she was. She was constantly checking on little Chuck and making sure she helped her mom in anything she did. Chuck was glad that his daughter bonded so well with the baby. He loved them both dearly and he couldn't be happier seeing the two together.

Chuck's parents had both stopped by their house and at one point, everyone from Casey, Morgan, Sarah's Mom, everyone was there and it felt like one big family reunion. It was nice having them over but as night approached, it was time for just Sarah, Chuck, Molly, and Chuck jr.

Chuck walked into their room to see Sarah lying on the bed with the baby between her and Molly. They were all cuddled up close together enjoying each other's company. "Hey honey, do you need me to get anything for you?"

Sarah just smiled at her husband, inviting him to come join them in bed. "Nope, I got everything I need right here."

Chuck walked around to the other side and got in bed. He didn't even have to move as Molly snuggled up with him. Chuck reached his free arm under molly and over to Sarah where he brushed back a stray blonde curl. "Are you happy Sarah?"

Sarah was a little surprised by the question. "Happier than I've ever been."

"So your mom said she will come over tomorrow after we've settled in and she could stay and help for as long as we need her." Chuck reached down and kissed Molly on the top of her head. She must of liked it because she snuggled even closer to her daddy.

"That will help out especially as much as this little guy is eating." Sarah saw a strange look on Chuck's face. "What?"

"Nothing, just a little jealous." Chuck couldn't believe he started blushing.

Sarah just laughed. "Are you serious?"

Chuck did the eyebrow dance. "Hey, the doctor said six weeks and you know, I just don't think its fair the little guy gets all the fun."

Molly turned to look at her dad. "What's in six weeks daddy?"

Sarah just gave him a look like, 'go ahead, explain that one.'

"Oh just when Mommy can… when mommy can start exercising again." Chuck nodded his head, pretty proud of himself for the quick comeback.

"Mommy really likes exercising with you doesn't she daddy?"

Chuck nearly choked as the blush was now not only hitting him but his wife too. "She sure does."

Sarah just shook her head; eyes wide open as she mouthed the words 'Just stop'.

Chuck could tell Molly was getting restless as she kept looking at his computer on the other side of the room.

"Whats on your mind Molls?" Chuck brushed a strand of hair from his little girls face.

"Can I... can I play your computer?" Molly looked shyly at her father, hoping she could play some games. She would have went to her room to play but she wanted to stay with her family and maybe... just maybe they would let her brother play with her.

"Of course you can sweetie." Chuck laughed a bit at the way his daughter just asked. It wasn't like his computer was some sacred artifact or anything. Maybe the government computer no, but his personal laptop he had no problem letting his daughter play with it.

"Can Chuck watch me play too?" Molly turned on her knees to face her dad—never admitting it was so he could see her pleading eyes. She had learned not to long ago that her dad always caved when she used _those_ eyes.

Chuck just shook his head as he looked over to Sarah. "Wonder where she learned that from?"

Sarah just gave Chuck a shoulder shrug, like she had no idea what he was talking about.

Chuck just smirked, "Yeah, that's what I thought." Chuck looked to Sarah making sure Chuck Jr was done feeding so Molly could take him.

Sarah detached her nipple from Chuck's mouth, the similarity not lost on her as she smiled and handed her son to her daughter.

With an air of handling fine china, Molly took her brother in her arms and crawled carefully out of the bed, walking over to her dads computer.

**. . .**

"You happy sweetheart?" Sarah played with one of Chuck's unruly curls as she stared at his lips, longing for the time she could be together again with her husband.

"Never happier." Chuck leaned in to kiss her, only to have his wife pull him in tighter as she grabbed the back of his head. The kiss was a lot more intense than he expected considering their kids were only ten feet away.

Once able to gain a semblance of control, in large part due to the slight cough coming from the location of Chuck's desk, Chuck had to ask, "Umm, what was that for?"

Sarah tried to contemplate the answer and it seemed to all lead to the same thing. "Thanks for not giving up on _me_."

Chuck got a playful look on his face. "If that kiss was for not giving up on you, what do I get for giving you those two over there?" Chuck motioned with his head towards Molly and Chuck Jr.

Sarah did a quick calculation in her head, based off the restrictions her doctor put her on. She knew she was always quick to recover but anything happening now would really be pushing it. Plus, she still wanted to get her body in better shape. It definitely helped that Chuck's focus usually never went below her ginormous breasts.

Chuck could see the wheels turning in his wife's brain and while he did miss that part of their relationship, he would never put her in that position where she could get hurt. Of course judging by the animistic look in his wife's eyes, he had to wonder if he would have much of a choice.

Before either could act on their impulses, their daughter pulled them out of their musings.

"Dad... this game was fun but it makes my head hurt."

Chuck not wanting to move his eyes from his gorgeous wife didn't really catch all that his daughter said. "Which game were you playing sweetie."

"That game you liked when you were in college. The one with that friend of yours."

Chuck suddenly became somber thinking of Bryce. He had misjudged his best friend so badly and it hurt sometimes to think of Bryce not being around. Sure in the beginning there was envy, jealousy, you name it, but it was all a misunderstanding. He still regretted not being there for his bud when he needed him, always assuming there was something there between Bryce and Sarah.

"Hey baby, none of that. I can see you thinking." Sarah moved an unruly curl from her husband's face, already seeing the stress lines forming there.

"I miss him. He would've really loved seeing Chuck Jr..." A thought suddenly occurred to Chuck. "Molly, were you playing Zork?"

"Yeah, that was the name daddy. Kind of funny name for a game but it looked fun."

Chuck leaned up in bed, Sarah joining him. "Molls, where to you find that game?" Chuck was sure he had the game archived on his computer.

"It was in an email, so I clicked it. Was I not supposed to Daddy?"

Chuck suddenly had shaking feeling come over him as he looked at his daughter and son—his daughter rubbing her eyes. "Who sent the email sweetie?"

"Someone named, Bryce..."


End file.
